Lloyd Slate
Lloyd Slate was human and the Winter Knight. He first appears in Summer Knight. Description Lloyd Slate is the Winter Knight and he mostly does Maeve's bidding. He had a snowflake brand on his neck.Summer Knight, ch. 15 His hard-muscled arms were covered in needle marks, indicating his drug addiction.Summer Knight, ch. 15 He wore black jeans, white T-shirt, leather jacket. His scalp was mostly bald but for some stubble, his face red on one side, half an eyebrow was missing—he'd been burned recently. Summer Knight, ch. 15 His weapon was a Japanese-style sword whose tang is not quite that of a genuine katana. (ref) It is difficult to say how much of his personality is that of his Winter Knight's Mantle. The Mantle of Winter Knight will strongly intensify any predatory urges the wearer possesses. When donning it Harry felt strong urges to dominate sexually and physically. It is said that eventually your personality is subsumed by that of your mantle. (ref?) Biography Lloyd Slate was recruited to serve as the Winter Knight of the Winter Court by Maeve, Winter Lady. He has come to despise Maeve because of her dominating, cruel attitude. He is a heroin addict, rapist, and murderer. In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Slate entered Maeve's hideout, knelt before her and handed her a box. Harry asked him point blank if he killed Ronald Reuel, the Summer Knight. He said no, that he didn't think it possible he could kill him. Maeve flares into a rage hurling the knife from the box at him, then hold him in a bind and tortures him with cold and wind. Maeve ordered him calmed and Jenny Greenteeth shot him up with drugs. Harry is certain that Maeve didn't kill Slate—she just proved she's not strong enough. But he's uncertain about Slate, he could have lied, he's a mortal.Summer Knight, ch. 16 Later, Harry found out Slate is a traitor when Slate was with the Lady Aurora, Talos, Korrick, and Elaine Mallory when Harry awoke trapped inside a circle of toadstools. Slate wanted to kill him right away, by Aurora questioned Harry first. Auroa is planning to sacrifice Lily at the Stone Table to disrupt the balance between Winter and Summer.Summer Knight, ch. 27 Comes out that he was a traitor to Mab, the Winter Court—in part due to his hatred for Maeve—and tried to help Lady Aurora sacrifice Lily on the Stone Table.Summer Knight, ch. 27 During the battle at the at the Stone Table to stop Lady Aurora from killing Lily, Lloyd Slate badly wounds Meryl with his sword. Fix is so angry by this, he fought him with the cold steel of a monkey wrench until Slate lay still.Summer Knight, ch. 32 At the end of the battle, Mab offered Harry his position as Winter Knight erasing his debt to her, Harry refused it. Slate was carried away by Maeve, Mab, and Mother Winter, pleading for Dresden to take the Knighthood—"Don't let them take me".Summer Knight, ch. 34 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Mab told Harry that there is no new knight because Slate is still alive. It's implied that she had been torturing Slate for more than three years. For the second time Mab asks Harry to take up the Winter Knight's Mantle—she will cancel his debts and answer all of his questions freely. Harry can consider it an act or mercy. Once again, Harry refuses.Dead Beat, ch. 21 ''Proven Guilty'' As of Proven Guilty, he is imprisoned in Arctis Tor, suspended on an icy tree in a crucifixion state by thick sheets of ice. He pleads with Harry to end his torture, to kill him, then falls unconscious again. Lea tells Harry that he nears the brink of death due to starvation and frostbite, but Mab "tortures him with kindness" by healing his wounds, restoring his sight, feeding him, and allowing him to sleep in her bed (sex is also implied.) When he next woke up, he is once again hanging on the tree, blinded. Lea believes that when his mind is broken down enough to look forward to returning to the tree, thus restarting the cycle of Mab taking care of him, Mab will discard him, stating that "he only lives so long as he resists."Proven Guilty, ch. 39 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor Mab told Harry that Slate will only be freed, to die, when he is replaced and she wants Harry to replace him.Small Favor, ch. 6 ''Changes'' In Changes, he is finally killed by Harry on the Stone Table, in order to take the empower of the Winter Knight's Mantle, by having his throat slit. He died peacefully, as if going to sleep.Changes, ch. 30-31 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, it's mentioned that Slate iced the stairs underneath Ronald Reuel and pushed him down them.Cold Days, ch. 47 Quotes Harry: "I don't believe in faeries!" ~ Harry's battle cry as he charges Lloyd Slate and Aurora's Sidhe.Summer Knight, ch. 32 References See also *Winter Knight's Mantle *Mantle *Sidhe Knight *Stone Table *Winter Court *Faeries *Faerie Courts *Faerie (land) *Arctis Tor *Medea’s Bodkin *Undertown *Ronald Reuel *Maeve *Aurora *Talos, aka Grum *Korrick *Elaine Mallory *Changelings **Ace **Lily **Meryl **Fix *Mab *Leanansidhe *Billy Borden *Elidee Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Winter Court Category:Summer Knight Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Cold Days